etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi-Fafnir
Demi-Fafnir ' is an enemy found in ''Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, and serves as the boss of the fourth floor of Ginnungagap. This armored, hulking flame monster is result of one who failed to become a Fafnir knight, not having neither its humanity left, nor the power of the Fafnir. It fights with claw weapons attached to its armor, and controls fire at will. Demi-Fafnir (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Story Once the party finally completes the ritual and the Protagonist fully awakens as the fafnir, Bertrand reveals himself as being the previous fafnir, who didn't complete his task and was left to roam the world for a hundred of years. Seeking to atone himself, Bertrand chooses to absorb the power of the fafnir to himself, becoming the next guardian in the protagonist's place. However, as he was not the chosen one by Arianna, this would result in him losing all of his humanity, while not achieving the power of the fafnir. Thus the party is forced to battle his semi-complete transformation, before they lost their trusted companion and friend. On the classic mode, Demi-Fafnir is rather referred to as the incarnation of the Fafnir's power. Strategy Demi-Fafnir is a rather straight forward boss, and shouldn't pose much of a challenge. Do keep in mind however that, on story mode, you will have to fight this boss with a 4 member party, excluding Bertrand from it. This might add to the challenge if you where relying on him for survival. Not only that, but you cannot return to the labyrinth until you beat the boss, limiting your exploration to the Ginnungagap in case you need to earn money or train your party. Bringing someone with the Fire Wall skill is helpful, or bringing Fire Mist items, as well as skills that hit the entire enemy party. While binding Demi-Fafnir's arms may seem tempting, it is immune to that, so don't waste your time trying. Also, despite its appearances, this boss is not weak to ice, rather having volt as its weakness. Demi-Fafnir will always start the fight with '''Rising Flame, which inflicts heavy fire damage to the entire party. It will only use this attack during the first few turns, and stop using it as the fight goes on. It will also use Nihil Blade, which deals medium damage to a single target, splash damage to the adjacent characters and may inflict arm bind. Once enough damage has been done to the boss, it will use the Circle of Flame skill, and activate the two Control Devices on its shoulders. Circle of Flames will cause a fire effect to the battlefield, inflicting fire-elemental damage at the end of each turn to your entire party. While the damage itself is not very high, it may finish characters already weakened. For that reason, keeping your party's hp high is always a priority. This effect will be applied 3 times thought the fight. However, strangely enough, it will become weaker each time it is applied. On first time, the fire effect will remain until the boss ends it, by using Flame Formation. On the second time, the effect will end as soon as you kill the two Control Devices the boss spawns, and on the third time, this attack won't even inflict damage on you. The Control Devices are two extra targets on the boss shoulders that will become active once the boss uses Circle of Flame. They don't attack on their own, and have low health. Four turns after the activating them, Demi-Fafnir use the Flame formation skill, which deals heavy fire damage to random targets multiple time. If the Devices are still active when the boss does so, the attack will inflict massive damage, possibly causing a game over. For this reason, destroying the cores is a priority. As its health lowers, Demi-Fafnir will stop using its fire attacks, instead focusing on Nihil Blade and a few new attacks. Overpower will lower the attack power of the entire party and inflict fear. Soundless Blade will pierce across the rows, dealing medium damage and inflicting head bind and blind. Condemn Blade will deal heavy damage twice to random targets. Skills * Rising Flame '''(Uses Head): Deals heavy fire damage on the entire party. * 'Circle of Flames '(Uses None): Deals fire damage to the party at the end of every turn while this effect is active. * 'Nihil Blade: '(Uses None): Deals Medium damage on a single target with splash effect. May inflict arm bind. * 'Flame Formation '(Uses None): Deals heavy fire-elemental damage on random targets multiple times. Damage increases if the Control Devices are still active. * 'Overpower '(Uses Head): Lowers the attack power and attempts to inflict fear on the entire party. * 'Condemn Blade '(Uses None): Two hits on random targets for heavy damage. * 'Soundless Blade '(Uses None): Pierces across the front and back row, dealing medium damage and attempts to inflict head bind and blind. Drops * '''Undying Flame (Worth: 3500 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Trivia * The Demi-Fafnir was meant to be part of a triumvirate of bosses in Ginnungagap, with the Frost King and Thunder Queen representing the other two elements. This explains the similarity in design between them. The latter two were scrapped and now appear as DLC bosses. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters